Untitled, really can't think of a name
by storyteller-ryu
Summary: A spell cast years ago cause the ages to shift, now a counter spell will put everything back to the way they were. But will everyone be willing to accept the changes


It was a sunny day at Mahora Academy and you could see the female students of the academy the campus. Yes it was indeed a peaceful day at the academy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" a female voice yelled. Well so much for peaceful.

Asuna Kagurazaka had a blush on her face as she pointed accusingly at one of her roommates, yelling at the person who had a sleepy look on their face.

Negi Springfield rubbed a sleepy hand down his face; it looked as though he had not gotten any sleep, which was true.

'I can't believe I had that dream again.' Negi said to himself.

-Dream-

_Fire was burning everywhere around him, he looked around and shouted, "Father, Kotaro, Asu-chan!"_

_Negi, who looked around six or seven, ran around what looked to be a camp shouting out those names. Running he came upon the creatures that had attacked the camp._

"_Heh, heh, look it's the young wizard is looking for his family!" one of the creatures shouted to his companions who laughed in return. "You're never going to find them, because they're already dead!"_

_Negi eyes widened at what the creature said, his eyes becoming empty, "You're lying, you're lying!"_

"_I'm not lying, I enjoyed hearing their screams." the creature said with a sickening grin._

_A surge of power came from Negi as he looked at the creature. He chanted a spell and launched at the smirking beast, "You will pay for hurting them!"_

_Before he could attack he heard a faint whimper and quickly changed his route and went towards the sound. The creatures blinked in surprise as the small wizard disappeared._

_Negi ran towards the sound and quickly came to two small figures on the ground. He took notice of the familiar outlines; they were of a small girl and a boy around his age. "Asu-chan, Kotaro!"_

_The two on the ground looked up at the sound of his voice calling their names and saw Negi running towards them. The boy smiled and yelled, "Negi where have you been?"_

"_Looking for you two, Kotaro." he told the boy. The small girl tackled him and hugged him around his waist._

"_Negi nii-san I was sooo scared!" the little girl cried into his stomach._

"_It's okay Asu-chan." Negi comforted the small red headed girl as he rubbed her back._

_He looked over at Kotaro, who looked to be in pain, "What happened Kotaro?"_

_Kotaro winced as he clutched his stomach in pain, "They just showed up out of nowhere and attacked us; your dad took out most of them when he fought back."_

"_Are you okay?" Negi asked going over to him, bringing Asu-chan with him._

"_Those monsters surprised me when I was looking for Asu-chan." Kotaro said, "Pretty bad by the look of it."_

"_Let me see if I can heal it." Negi said coming closer to his friend, but Kotaro shook his head._

"_No don't waste your magic on me get Asu-chan out of here." Kotaro smiled sadly, "Guess I won't see Chizu-chan again." He closed his eyes and his breathing became labored._

"_Kotaro!" Negi shouted but the boy wouldn't open his eyes. Looking at the body Negi started chanting an incantation._

_Asu-chan watched with wide eyes as Negi and Kotaro started to glow. Kotaro's body began to rise from the ground and when Negi finished the spell Kotaro's body disappeared. She saw Negi pitch forward and ran up to catch him._

"_Where did Kotaro nii-san go Negi nii-san?" she asked the panting boy._

"_To a place where he will be healed and protected." Negi said with a small smile. Asu-chan smiled back at him but stopped when she saw his eyes widen before he screamed out in pain._

_He fell forward and Asu-chan saw that the monsters that had attacked their camp had found them._

"_No stay away from us!" Asu-chan yelled at the monsters as she moved to stand in front of Negi._

"_Heh, heh, the little girl thinks she can stand up to us, what a fool!" the monsters laughed as Asu-chan trembled._

_One monster opened its mouth to shoot out a magic beam but was stopped by a spell that came from behind Asu-chan._

_Negi stood up with a glare on his face and was clutching his wound, "Stay away from her!"_

_The monsters tried to attack again but this time it was blocked by a barrier, the monsters looked at the barrier in shock. They never expected a mere boy of seven to have such strong magic._

"_Leave us alone and DIE!" Negi shouted and brought out a wand from his pocket and began to chant an incantation. When he was finished with the first incantation he began another, as he chanted a circle appeared around him and Asu-chan._

"_TELEPORT!" Negi shouted as he and Asu-chan disappeared. The monsters roared in outrage but before they could do anything a loud blast sounded around them. They watched in horror as an explosion took place in the camp and they were caught in it._

_**Somewhere in Japan:**_

_The principle of Mahora Academy was sitting at his desk looking at the young man in front of him. "When will Nagi and the others get here Takahata-kun?"_

_The young man took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew a stream of smoke out and smiled, "They should be here in a few days, if there are no problems." The principal nodded and turned to a tea tray, lifting the he poured two cups of tea. Just when he turned back to Takahata a bright light filled the office._

_The principal and Takahata looked around, bewildered as the light started to become brighter. Then the light started to concentrate in the middle of the room and two figures began to appear out of the light, the smaller figure holding onto a slightly bigger figure._

"_Negi nii-san are you okay?!" the smaller figure, the voice was drowned with worry. _

_The light then disappeared to show the small Asu-chan and Negi sitting in the middle of the room. Takahata ran over to the two and knelt down in front of them, "What happened where's your father Negi?!"_

"_We were attacked by demons Takahata," Negi said in a tired voice, "Father and everyone..." He didn't finish as pain racked his small body. Asu-chan had tears in her eyes as the pain ran through the boy. _

"_Negi nii-san!" she cried and threw herself at the older boy. Negi smiled down at the girl then looked at Takahata. "Takahata I need you to look after Asu-chan for me."_

_The older man looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean Negi?"_

"_I've used too much of my power," Negi explained to him, "I need rest, I will cast a spell on myself like I did Kotaro and sleep for a while to regain my strength."_

_Asu-chan's head flew up when she heard this, "NO! Nii-san can't leave me here alone!"_

_Negi smiled down sadly at her and raised his hand to rubbed her head affectionately, "Don't worry I will find you," bringing his hand to her forehead, he looked deep into her eyes, "But for right now you need to forget me and everyone and have a good life."_

_When he finished the sentence the small girl fell to the floor, unconscious from the spell Negi cast on her. He looked at Takahata again, "Please don't tell her anything about what happened or anything that ever happened while she traveled with us." _

_Takahata nodded, he picked up the sleeping girl and watched as Negi smiled, "Just one more person to ease the pain of, Takahata please cast that spell on Chizu-chan that Kotaro talks about." The older man nodded in acceptance of what the young boy was about to do._

_Negi smiled and his body started to glow and lift into the air just as Kotaro's had back at the camp. His body began to dissolve into small light particles as he looked down at Asu-chan again. "I'm sorry Asu-chan; I will come back, me and Kotaro." He began to fell the pain seep into his bones and drowsiness pulls his eyelids down into sleep, "We will come back." His body exploded into bright lights that floats up to the ceiling and disappeared softly into thin air._

-End Dream-

Negi rubbed his head and yawned, "I didn't expect to wake up eight years later still in my seven year old body." He stood up and walked over to the ladder leading up to his rightful sleeping quarters and climbed up to it.

Reaching the space, he sat down and looked at a piece of paper on the desk he had up there. The paper was a jumble of words and numbers in different sequences, Negi sighed and flipped the paper over where another equation was but this one was circled over and over again. Negi grinned as he saw the equation, "Since the spell I cast was one of my own creations, I needed to make a counter spell for me and Kotaro."

Since Negi was young, he was considered a magical genius among the magic users. His father had trained him since he was old enough to learn how; Negi had loved it so much that his father took him on the many journeys he had to teach him more. At the age of four he had already mastered all of the spells his father taught him and had even thought up some on his own, like the ones he had used that terrible night.

Sighing again he jumped down to the bottom floor and picked up his clothes and went to the change. He came out of the room with slightly baggy blank cargo pants, skin tight long sleeve shirt, and a short sleeve silver jacket that came down to the middle of his chest. He walked to the door picking up his magic staff and a duffel bag on the way.

Leaving the room he walked outside until he came to one of the many wooded areas of the school. He kept walking until he found a secluded spot; he looked around to see if anyone had followed him, when he didn't see anything he sat down where he was.

Closing his eyes he began to meditate, as he began to regulate his breathing, light began to appear around him in small particles. His hair and clothes began to float around him slightly as the light began to ascend around him and spin. When he opened his eyes their color becoming lighter and a dazed look come to them. Getting up, the dazed look still in his eyes, he pulled his staff from behind his back muttering a spell, as he finished he slammed the end of the staff into the ground in front of him.

A circle formed around him on the ground and light began to shoot up from the circle. It became brighter and brighter until it engulfed his entire figure where nothing could be seen.

**Somewhere in Mahora: **

"Hey Asuna, do you know what that is?" Konoko asked the red-haired girl in pigtails beside her. Said girl turned to look at where he friend was pointing and saw a bright light coming from one of the wooded areas of the school. Asuna's eyes widened as she took in the sight, then shot off in that direction, "I'll see you later Konoko!"

"Hey Asuna where are you going?!" the girl yelled to her friend but it was too late, Asuna had already disappeared.

Asuna was mad, no scratch that, beyond mad, 'What the hell is Negi doing using magic out in daylight like this?!" Rushing to get to the spot where she thought Negi was she didn't notice a shadow heading in that direction also.

**Back to Negi:**

The light that surrounded the area began to disappear slowly, retreating back to the circle that it had come from. When it finally disappeared completely, there wasn't a small ten year old boy standing in the spot Negi was just in. Now there was a tall man standing there in the same clothes as Negi, his long red and darker red hair was pulled into a low ponytail with his bangs framed around his face covering his eyes.

The man pushed back his bangs and looked at his body, "Well this is an improvement, and I really didn't want to stay in a ten year old body if I'm really eighteen." Negi smiled as he flexed his arms and legs, he could now use his magic and strength to their full potential. Turning around he almost fell over when he saw Asuna standing at the edge of the clearing staring at him as though he was a god.

"Um, h-hello?" Negi said nervously. 'Aw, crap what do I do now Asuna's seen me?' He smiled at he junior high student, "Is there something you wanted?"

Asuna looked in surprise at the guy in front of her, "Oh my god, you look just like Negi!!" Silence reign over the clearing as they stared at each other. Negi started to sweat as the silence lengthen and Asuna still pointed at him.

"Well, well, well," a voice shouted from the trees, "looks like someone's grown up in just a few short minutes!"

Asuna's head jerked in the direction of the voice while Negi just sighed and smiled slightly. He turned to the trees and smirked, "You can come out Kotaro since you're already here."

Asuna's eyes widened as the small inu boy flew out of the trees and landed in front of the grown man. His grin grew as he looked up at older boy, "So you finally created a counter spell for the one you cast all those years ago Negi."

Asuna gasped at them, "NO WAY, THAT CAN NOT BE NEGI!!!!"

Both Negi and Kotaro stared at the girl in surprise then serious looks were cast on their faces. Asuna felt a shiver run down her spine, for some reason the looks that they were giving were a bad sign.


End file.
